


Enactment

by syren888



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Gen, Happy Ending, Harmless Manipulation, Lelouch being Lelouch, M/M, Manipulation, Marriage, Mutual Pining, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Some Humor, Tension, Wedding Rings, affectionate characters, business owner lelouch, lawyer suzaku, manipulative lelouch, mutual affection, podcaster lelouch, slight emotional angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syren888/pseuds/syren888
Summary: Belated Suzaku's bday tribute (July 10):Renowned criminal Lawyer Kururugi Suzaku, well-known for winning difficult cases and never backing down from a challenge, lives in a constant cycle of stress and insomnia thanks to his work. His only respite is his favorite podcast, and the steady and smooth voice belonging to its host, one Lelouch Lamperouge.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 15
Kudos: 42





	Enactment

"I rest my case, Your Honor"

With those words, the man sits beside his client. The judge informs the court that the jury will decide the verdict in an hour.

"Do you think we'll win?" the client asks, shoulders shaking and eyes full of anxiety.

The man smiles "Don't worry" he assures "I'm sure that our evidence is solid and that justice will prevail" the man says, green eyes shining with conviction.

After an hour, the jury comes out. Everyone in court stands to hear the verdict.

"After the revised evidence, and witnesses' testimonies, the jury declares the defendant...not guilty of charges"

The people in the courtroom start to stand and congratulate others; the client's relatives, with tears of joy, run to show their relief and gratitude towards the lawyer. The man just gives them a polite smile while walking towards the exit. When he gets out of the room, what waits for him is a group of reporters vying for his attention, asking endless questions about the case, and his opinion about the verdict.

He gives simple 'no comments' and keeps walking, just before he reaches the double doors of the courthouse, the man’s turns around. The reporters quiet down waiting for his words.

"Today, I won the case and I proved my client's innocence" he states, "This is not the first nor the last time that my abilities will be put on trial, but like I did this time, I promise that I'll always be on the side of justice" he promises, green eyes completely resolute "Good day" he concludes with a nod, and then walks out, ignoring the shouts of the people behind him.

* * *

  
"Criminal lawyer, Kururugi Suzaku saves the day once again by winning the case of the year. This time he defended a prominent company CEO who was charged with...

The image of the reporter is turned off and silence reigns in the room. The man with the remote is also the man of the hour, the one and only Kururugi Suzaku. He's well-known for winning difficult cases and never backing down from a challenge. His co-workers both envy and pity him for this; with fame comes money, but also a bigger workload and a whole lot of pain and insomnia inducing stress that anyone else wouldn't be able to withstand, but this is something that the man has been dealing with for a few years already, it's practically part of his everyday life now. If he can sleep a complete 8-hour cycle he will thank his lucky stars for the miracle.

Actually, he would thank something more down to Earth, and what he considers is his real life-saver.

Drying his brown hair after a shower, and mentally reminding himself that he needs a haircut soon, Suzaku walks towards his armchair; on its right, there's a small table that has a beautiful set of headphones, knows as one of the best for its sound fidelity, the Lancelot headphones are a recommendation from his former mentor, Lloyd Asplund, who has a knack for electronic devices and likes to invest in things like that.

Suzaku shakes his head at the thought of Lloyd's crazy antics. He takes his cellphone from the place it's charging and sits on the armchair. He takes a deep breath and connects the headphones to the device; he usually uses his laptop, but he's too tired that day to set it up. With practiced movements, he taps on the podcast app and scrolls down to the one he's looking for.

He taps on his favorite channel, and a relieved smile appears on his face when he notices that there's a new episode added that day. He puts on the headphones, leans back with eyes closed, and presses on the play button; seconds later, a melodious and masculine voice takes over his senses.

"Good evening everyone, I'm your host Lelouch and this is my program Zero Requiem. Yesterday we started to read some short fairy tale classics that are not well-known to the public, and today I'll read another one that I find interesting and ironic. The name of this story, it's 'Bearskin'. If you want to find the text to read alongside me, be my guest, if not, just listen and enjoy the narrative and intrigues that contain this short story. Let's begin..."

The lawyer is engulfed completely by that voice.

He's been following that podcast channel for a few years, and it's been a blessing to his stressed and weary mind. The host's voice is always steady, and depending on the week he talks about different topics; everyday news, myths, classic board games, history, cultures of different countries, you name it. Suzaku finds the way Lelouch can make an everyday topic without that much value an interesting symphony of words and speculations, absolutely fascinating.

"After the soldier got married, the imp knocks on his door. The soldier opens the door and it's weary of the joyful expression on the creature's face" Lelouch narrates

“I’ve come here to thank you" the imp informs, "thank me?" Inquires the soldier, "yes, thanks to you I got two souls instead of one!" states the imp in delight, waving his hand while he walks away, the pale face of the soldier being a wonderful image to end his day.

"And that's how the story ends" concludes the host "What are your thoughts about the story? If you were in the soldier's shoes, would you have chosen the same options he did?" asks Lelouch, a curious and slightly mischievous tilt in his tone "Let me know your doubts and opinions in the blog, and I'll answer them in our Q&A section this weekend" he states calmly, Suzaku can imagine the kind smile on a handsome face, and he feels a bit of heat on his face at the thought.

"Next week, I'll be talking about Asian myths and deities, stay tuned and I might talk about your favorite one" declares the host, “This is the end of Zero Requiem, where words rise and fall like rhapsodies. I'm your host Lelouch and I wish you all a good night" seconds later, the podcast ends.

Suzaku takes his headphones off and sighs. He stands from the chair, checks a few work-related emails, connects his cellphone to continue charging, and throws himself on his back on the bed. He covers his eyes with arm for a moment, counts mentally to ten, and moves his arm away. He looks at the ceiling, the sounds of the city; cars passing by, shops advertising their products, demanding voices speaking on their phones, invade the peace and quiet he's been experiencing for the last hour, making his eyes narrow and his temples throb in dull pain.

The man covers his ears and recalls the last sentences of the podcast 'Asian myths and deities' a bitter smile appears on his face 'seems like my birthday it's getting closer' he thinks in derision at the reminder. The only thing keeping Suzaku's negative thoughts at bay it's his delusion that the host, Lelouch, dedicates the week of his birthday to talk about the folkloric tales of his Asian heritage, but it must be wishful thinking.

'It's not like he would remember a stupid and naive newly minted lawyer assigned with child custody duty, more than almost ten years ago' thinks Suzaku, his smile turning sardonic and the pain in his temples getting stronger. He gets up and walks to the kitchen, fills a glass of water, walks to his nightstand and uncaps the bottle of pills he has there; he takes two pills with two gulps of water and sits on the bed.

With flat eyes, he opens a drawer and brings out a few worn-out clippings of a newspaper; the first one talking about the tragic death of world-wide famous model Marianne Vi Britannia in a traffic accident, her daughter Nunnally receiving a spine injury that limits her chances of ever walking again. 

The second clipping is a picture of Marianne Vi Britannia's children at her funeral; well, her oldest child, Lelouch Vi Britannia, with looking at the tomb with dull eyes. The article explains that thanks to his college entrance exam he wasn't in the vehicle when the accident happened.

Suzaku remembers how a year after the event; the lawyer, only having almost two years since his law bar exam under his belt, is assigned a low budget child-custody case. His eyes turn amused at the memory of how he at first felt a bit of resentment towards his more experienced colleagues that decided to throw that case on his lap for its low income.

He shakes his head and looks at the next headline on the press clipping, this one bringing a proud smile to his face; In there, the picture of a smiling Lelouch Vi Britannia, with his hand on his younger sister's shoulder while she smiles at the camera from her wheelchair is displayed for all to see. The eye-catching headline of 'The custody battle of the Decade!' printed in bold letters over the image. 

The case that propelled him to fame, and his double-edged rise in the ranks.

Suzaku lifts the hand that isn't holding the pieces of paper, and with one finger traces the smiling face that it shows; long ebony hair swept to the side with a few bangs coming from the other side, beautiful amethyst eyes glistering with happiness on a handsome aristocratic face.

For a moment, his chest feels light and the expression on his face turns fond, losing himself in the violet pools. However, that only lasts a minute before his green eyes turn stormy; he bites his lip, not caring about the pain, as regret and self-loathing crash upon him when he looks at the last press cutting on his hand.

Charles Zi Britannia, named 'The Emperor' of the business world; the report explains how he is accused of murder by his son, and how the trial lasted months before Charles, declared not guilty, got scot-free, only with the responsibility of paying some bills and creating a trust fund for his wheelchair-bound daughter, something that doesn't count even as a speck on the eyes on the billionaire.

The images speak for themselves; in one, Lelouch Vi Britannia looks like a blazing and righteous prince ready to bring justice to his backstabbing subjects, while Charles Zi Britannia looks at him condescendingly from across the courtroom. The other pictures show similar stances until the one taken the day the verdict claimed Charles innocence; This one shows Lelouch, his eyes gleaming with pain and fury bordering in madness, while Charles leaves with a big satisfied smile on his face.

But the reason for Suzaku's self-loathing is on Lelouch's right side. A silhouette with regretful, and defeated green eyes looking at the scene before him completely powerless.

'My biggest mistake and my deepest regret' thinks the lawyer. The guilt that consumes him since that day; living on his side, a voice that whispers that he'll never be good enough, a laugh that mocks him when he suffers the minimal stumble during a case, a suffocating presence that only reduces its pressure each time he wins a case, and brings truth and integrity forth with solid proof and indisputable arguments that leave his opponents without any means of covering their clients' tracks.

'Like it happened that time years ago' he thinks furiously, putting the clippings back in the drawer and slamming it shut.

Suzaku stands once again and walks around the room, trying to dismiss the dark memories cruelly digging themselves in his mind. While walking, he discerns a shining object on his desk and stops. He gets closer and discovers a sticker golden star with a big thank you written on it. His eyes sting a bit when he reads it and the little note attached to the side of the star.

_'Even if this time didn't work, you still have my eternal gratitude for keeping us together. Don't despair, don't fall victim to insecurities and the trickery of others. No matter the outcome, don't forget the will of living to help others and most of all, yourself._

_L.L'_

There's also a phone number and an address that leads to a stylish coffee shop that turns into a conservative bar in the evenings. He has passed by many times, never having the courage to enter. He knows that the only one feeling this sense of guilt in him, that Lelouch has never blamed him, but even after all these years, the mere thought of facing those encompassing gaze, filled with conflicting emotions; a thrill at the notion of seeing him face to face, and dread at the idea of Lelouch looking at him full of derision.

Suzaku stays motionless for a while, his mind lost in the many probabilities that can come out of meeting Lelouch once again, until he shakes his head 'here I am, pining after someone that doesn't feel the same and probably doesn't even remember me as vividly as I remember him' he thinks chuckling mockingly at his foolish thoughts. With one last look towards the note, the lawyer turns off the lights of his room, only letting the dim light of him bedside lamp on, and goes to bed knowing that sleep won't come easy that night after stirring such a maelstrom of memories, but as he always does, he hopes.

* * *

A week after winning the case, things at the office are still a bit hectic; reporters call to try to get an interview, new clients want to be defended exclusively by Suzaku, getting angry when they don't pass the mandatory screening the lawyer has established years ago and getting assigned to someone in the firm.

These days, Suzaku has been overworking himself; ignoring the worried looks of the ones he trusted, burying himself in paperwork, and even neglecting to listen to the Zero Requiem podcast, his only source of peace, by reasoning to himself that he shouldn't indulge himself in pointless fantasies and let himself come up with the delusion that after all the years since their last meeting, a connection still exists between them.

Suzaku is so overworked and stressed that bags could be seen under his lackluster green-eyes; even his chestnut hair shows signs of his sleepless nights and the lawyer not taking care of himself. This situation makes his coworkers look at each other with unease, only a couple of them check the calendar and understanding, followed by pity appear in their expressions. After all, it's well known that Suzaku becomes a mess when the date of his birthday comes close, knowingly or unknowingly, it's been happening for years.

However, two people are tired and worried about this situation. One, Lloyd, doesn't let it show and just act as his eccentric and scheming self. While the other, Gino Weinberg, tries to coax Suzaku to take a few breaks, only succeeding one out five times that week.

It's not until a few days later after Suzaku's appearance and demeanor start to affect his work worse than previous years that his colleagues decide to take the matter into their own hands. They swiftly make arrangements and set things into motion with the lawyer, utterly fatigued none the wiser falling into their plot.

* * *

Suzaku is nodding off while sitting on his chair; there are documents scattered all over his desk full of legalities that only make his eyes blur. No matter how hard he tries to stay awake; coffee, mints, some music, it doesn't seem to keep his exhaustion from taking over his body.

Just as he is almost succumbing to the sweet temptation of sleep, his office's wooden door is opened with a force that makes it hit the wall with a resounding 'bam' that startles the lawyer awake. He looks around, finding the culprits, Lloyd and Gino, at the entrance with grinning amusedly at him.

"What is it?" Suzaku asks in a gruff voice, trying to act as if nothing is wrong "You're coming with us" declares Lloyd waving his hands jauntily, and signaling Gino to step forward.  
  
"Where and why?" are the questions asked and completely ignored by his blond friend, who happily obeys their senior's orders and takes Suzaku by the arm, inwardly celebrating the man's slow reaction time, or he would be the unlucky receiver of a well-aimed flying kick.

It's something that only a few know; Suzaku is a high-ranked martial artist, a fact that acts as another reason why his temper is so cool and balanced in court, his discipline of practice demands a clear mind and meditation in search of inner peace. Sadly, none of that works when this time of the year comes by.

"We are going out for important business" Lloyd answers with a cackle and skips out of the room; new workers look at the attorney in complete astonishment, while the others, used to their boss's quirky personality, don't bat an eyelash at the sight of that person skipping around while having someone drag one of their best out of the office.

"Re-schedule Kururugi's appointments for the day" Lloyd instructs one of the secretaries "See you later everyone!" he says joyfully, a mischievous smile accompanying his closed lids, making him look like a sly fox that sends shivers down the spine of anyone staring at him. 

"Gino, let me go" orders Suzaku, cursing his tiredness for not being able to get out of the blond's firm grip on his arm "Sorry, no can do," says Gino with a shrug "Boss's orders and the like, you know" he comments jovially, ignoring the green-eyed glare directed at him.

* * *

They walk towards the parking lot; Lloyd throws his car keys to Gino who expertly catches them, opens the back door of the vehicle provided by the firm, and goes in, immediately clapping when Gino pushes Suzaku after him to the back of the car.

Suzaku huffs in irritation, crosses his arms, and leans his back on the seat. It's sad to say that this is not a first, second, or third occurrence done by the senior lawyer; Lloyd always does something like this for different reasons, be it to skip work, to buy something, to check (spy on) some ongoing cases handled by other firms, etc. In some rare cases, it's real business concerning legal assistance on Suzaku's part, for this reason, the man sighs with resignation, and looks at his senior waiting for him to start talking.

"Well, I have this friend of a friend who's acting quite stubborn about a matter, and for that reason" Lloyd starts to explain jovially, "It's my duty as a friend to help in what I can, even more, when the friend of the friend's other half is a distant relative of mine, and this affair involving both parties gets more annoying over time, and...

Suzaku tunes out the other's ramblings, well used to them by now. His eyes feel even heavier and the litany of words becomes an ironic lullaby that guides him to nod off completely.

Lloyd notices this but keeps talking nonsense, winking at Gino when the blond meets his gaze through the rear mirror. The senior makes a sign with his hand and the other nods, taking a turn to the left when the light turns green. Both workers of the law look at Suzaku and share a sly grin, looking forward to the result of their plan.

* * *

Suzaku is dozing off; he can feel that he's not in the car anymore as the texture under him it's different, warmer, softer. He notices that he's lying down, probably on a sofa, and dazedly wonders where those two are and where exactly is he. He's considering to ignore everything and go back to sleep, it's so rare to be able to do so easily when some snippets of sound reach his ears.

"...The Vermilion Bird of the South…known by different names...bringer of summer..."

The voice is smooth and deep, stirring the lawyer with its velvet tone 'I know this voice' he thinks while starting to move sloppily, first extending his arms that get pass the sofa's edge, and then sliding one leg which falls over the border and touches the ground.

"...Suzaku..."

The man jolts completely awake at the mention of his name; the way the voice caresses each syllable makes him feel a tingling pleasure all over his body. He sits on the sofa and looks around. Moving his eyes to the right, he feels his breath caught at the sight not far from him; Sitting behind a beautiful and stylish mahogany desk, giving off a majestic and exotic air. Smooth ebony tresses frame sharp and aristocratic features; chiseled jaw, straight nose, sultry full lips, and intense violet eyes that are currently making him feel like he's being devoured by its gaze. 

Suzaku wonders if he's dreaming; maybe his longing to see Lelouch is playing tricks with his senses.

"That is one of the many legends related to the mythical Bird of the south. It's brilliant plumage similar to a phoenix, also sharing a fire affinity. It's also considered a deity, and depending on the Asian culture, people named after it are known to be responsible, with a strong sense of duty, and most of all, quite stubborn" says the young man not far from the lawyer, his tone tinged with a bit of humor "Their personality is quite straightforward unless perturbed by unnecessary and negatives thoughts that affect them greatly" he continues with a matter-of-fact voice that provokes a slight blush to blossom on Suzaku's cheeks.

"However," Lelouch stands from his chair and starts to walk towards the lawyer, "They are extremely loyal, almost but not completely to a fault" he is just a couple of steps from the other who's eyes has widened at his approach, "fierce protectors and..." Lelouch takes one more step, his legs touching the other's knees, brings his hand up and palms Suzaku's cheek, caressing it tenderly with his thumb "...quite devoted lovers" he says, voice turning smoky for a moment.

Suzaku has to bite his lip and close his eyes to not react at the strong stimuli the voice and skin contact are provoking in him. 

"So, if you find yourselves with the opportunity of getting a partner named after Vermilion Bird of the South" Lelouch states, his voice turning into its steady tone, "be it Zhuque, Jujak, or Suzaku..." the lawyer holds back a groan, and feels his heart rate speed up when he opens his eyes and sees breathtaking amethyst eyes getting closer "don't you ever let them go" Lelouch breathes over Suzaku's lips, voice becoming sweet like honey with slight huskiness underneath. 

Their lips are almost touching; a sense of anticipation fills the lawyer at having that alluring gaze on him, that seductive mouth curving charmingly for a moment making his body's heat rise, only for Lelouch to take a step back, his expression turning amused at the almost wounded look that fights fiercely to hide "This is all for today. As I talked about the deity of the south, I'll keep going with the other three cardinal point deities this week" comments the young man, walking back towards his desk, ignoring the burning look on his back "the next one will be the Dragon of the North" Lelouch informs, reaching the desk.

"Stay tuned for the next episode of Zero Requiem, where words rise and fall like rhapsodies," he says invitingly, turning around and leaning against the desk "I'm your host Lelouch, and I wish you all a good night" he concludes, tapping on a button on one side of the headset, taking it off from his head, and putting it on one side of the desk.

A heavy silence takes place in the room; Lelouch rubs his chin with a thoughtful look on his face and observes the older man for a moment. Suzaku feels his throat dry when he becomes the object of attention of that gaze once again. He clears his throat, and tries to come up with something to say; his thoughts are a mess, and his body isn't cooperating either. He knows that he's still blushing, his heart is starting to calm down, but each twitch from the younger man makes it skip a few times.

A few minutes later, Lelouch put down his hands a bit behind him on the wooden surface, his lips turn up into a polite smile, there's a spark of friendliness on his eyes "Long time no see Mr. Kururugi" he greets with kind and a distant smile on his face.

Suzaku is struck by the formality; one instant Lelouch is seduction incarnate that can light up his soul with just a few sentences, the next he becomes a cold monarch that destroys the hopefulness that hides like a scared child in the back of the lawyer mind, only coming out to peer through his eyes when the younger man comes into the equation. However, Suzaku rationalizes, there's no reason for them to act friendly, even less with the level of intimacy of moments before.

They haven't seen or talked to each other for many years; Suzaku's only source of connection has been the Zero Requiem podcast that has been ongoing for a few years after their last meeting, days after that disastrous case. At the reminder, the lawyer's expression darkens, and per his habit, starts to beat himself mentally.

'You’re a fool Kururugi Suzaku' he berates himself 'what happened moments ago was your overactive imagination' he reflects 'you're the one one-sidedly attracted to him. Someone with Lelouch's looks can have whoever he wants' he feels a stab at this 'what do I have to offer? The cruel reminder of past painful memories and...

The train of negatives thoughts stops abruptly when Suzaku feels a pair of arms come around his neck, a breathy chuckle tickles his ear.

"You are no fun to tease at all" expresses Lelouch with a long-suffering sigh "Look at you, a renowned criminal lawyer, winner of many important court cases through the years, known for a heart of steel..." he shakes his head, Suzaku feels black soft strands rubbing the side of his neck and holds back another embarrassing reaction "only to crumble at some small distance I put between us with my greeting" Lelouch complains, his voice smooth, his lips touching the lawyer's ear every few words making the man shiver.

"I'm sorry?" Suzaku apologizes a bit confused, the closeness with the other not helping with his reasoning skills "I don't accept your apology" declares Lelouch "You need to be punished" he murmurs, his tone adopting the smoky timber from before "What do you..." the lawyer cuts off his words; he can't hold back a low moan at the feeling of lips enveloping his earlobe, a warm tongue playing with the appendage, and teeth grazing in an affectionate nibble. 

Lelouch stops his actions, enjoying the protesting groan that escapes Suzaku's mouth, stands from his position, and sits beside the lawyer, who looks at him with darkened eyes, with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"That's just part of your punishment," Lelouch says loftily "there are still a few things you need to do to appease my ire" he states, his posture exuding an indisputable authority that for an instant makes Suzaku want to kneel and gladly swear an oath of eternal devotion towards the younger man, the lawyer shakes his head at the crazy notion.

"What should I do then?" the lawyer asks, his mind coming up with the reasoning that this punishment has to do with his failure years ago. Even if Lelouch's actions seem unreasonable, he won't complain, he'll do whatever it takes to gain his forgiveness.

"Let's get something out of the way first," Lelouch says, moving towards the small table in front of the sofa, taking a folder on it and opening it. He brings a part of a few sheets of paper out of it and places them before Suzaku. The lawyer notices Lelouch's signature on one side and a blank line on the right, he lifts his eyes from the document and looks at the other.

Lelouch offers him a pen "Sign the papers" he orders in a no-nonsense tone, only offering an upturn of his lips when the lawyer hesitantly takes the offered object.

Suzaku is conflicted; on one side, he wants to please Lelouch, even more so if he can reduce his ever-consuming sense of guilt, on the other, he's a lawyer, he knows that he should carefully read a document before signing it. He looks at Lelouch again; the younger man observes him with an intense and demanding gaze, patiently waiting for his signature.

'Well, his signature is there too. So whatever this is about, is going to be dealt together' the lawyer thinks determinately. Taking a small breath, he brings the pen down and signs the documents, all three of them. The moment he finishes, Lelouch takes the file and puts the papers back inside, he puts the folder on the side table not far from him and turns towards Suzaku with a tender smile on his face.

"Let's talk now," he says softly, cheek against his hand while leaning on the sofa, looking deeply into the lawyer's eyes.

"Where are we?" Suzaku asks after clearing his throat, looking at the side to avoid that spell-bounding gaze.

"On the second floor of my shop" responds Lelouch with a smirk "How did I get here?" the lawyer inquires, trying not to focus on the other's lips "Well, your coworkers left you in the shop, and one of my employees, Jeremiah, brought you here" explains Lelouch in an even voice.

Suzaku curses both Gino and Lloyd mentally for scheming behind his back and tries to come up with something to say to keep the conversation going, but it's been so many years of pure and smothering guilt that having the younger man at arm's length, has him tongue-tied.

Clenching his fist, the lawyer starts to open his mouth to talk again when a knock interrupts him. He looks at the door, hears the 'come in' from his side, and the door opens.

A boy in his teens holding a tray of tea and some pastries comes in, he has a friendly demeanor and kind violet eyes. With a smile, he puts the tray on the table in front of the ones sitting on the sofa.

"I brought brother's favorite cake and some other confectionaries to go with the tea," the youth says kindly, he looks at Suzaku for a moment, and the lawyer feels a sense of familiarity when their eyes meet "Nice to meet you big brother Suzaku, I hope you enjoy our shop's products" after saying this, Suzaku, who is taking the first sip from the cup served in front of him, almost chokes at those words. 

The teen winks at Lelouch who chuckles, and waves his hand to dismiss the boy. The moment he does, Suzaku puts down the teacup and looks at the younger man questionably.

"That was Rolo Lamperouge, my younger brother" informs Lelouch without prompting. He stands from the sofa, takes the folder from the side table, and walks to his desk once again, this time going to his chair and taking a seat, Suzaku laments not having him as close as a few moments ago, but that's the moment that the words register in his mind "Brother? But I thought that Nunnally..."

"Ah, I should clarify," says Lelouch "He's my half-brother, on my mother's side" he explains mockingly, the expression on his face tugging at the lawyer's heartstrings.

Suzaku stands from the sofa and walks towards the younger man "Does that mean...?" he inquires, wondering if he’s overstepping.

"It seems that my mother didn't take my father's infidelities lying down, and decided to take an eye for an eye" he responds with a smile of self-deprecation "And my father can be the deceiver, but never the deceived when adultery is concerned, hence..." Lelouch stops his words, voice full of derision, and his countenance dark with resentment.

Suzaku moves around the desk and stands beside the chair, he puts his hand on the younger man's shoulder and tightens his grip in reassurance. His chest filling with warmth, when Lelouch puts his hand over his, in acceptance of his support.

They stay silent for a few minutes, both enjoying the closeness and small contact between them. Lelouch takes a deep breath, shakes his head to get rid of useless thoughts, and wills them out with his next exhale. He looks up and meets Suzaku's concerned green forest eyes and can't help the smile that appears on his face.

"There's something I want to thank you for," Lelouch says, his voice kind and alluring.

Suzaku shows a confused expression that makes the other chuckle with eyes full of affection, the hold on the hand under him tightening. The lawyer has to look to the side, but the reddish tint on his ear betrays him.

With his other hand, Lelouch opens a drawer from his desk, takes a pile of documents, and spreads them on the wooden surface. Suzaku turns back to look curiously; he notices that the documents are a group of photographs of different people. Paying a bit more attention to them, he's surprised when he recognizes many of the people shown.

Kanon Maldini, Luciano Bradley, Nonette Enneagram, Kewell Soresi, Bismarck Waldstein, Diethard Ried...Suzaku is responsible for putting must of them behind bars or winning lawsuits that impact greatly on their reputation. He looks at Lelouch; he looks back at him with a vicious grin on his face.

"These are prominent figures from different fields; be it, business, politics, entertainment, you name it. However, they also share something in common" Lelouch starts to say, "They all have a connection with one Charles Zi Britannia, and acted as the "witnesses" and supporters that let him go free years ago" he explains, "And thanks to your efforts and relentlessness, Charles' empire has been going on a downward spiral for a while" taking the pictures and carelessly throwing them to the trash can not far from him. 

Lelouch stands up; he takes Suzaku's hand from his shoulder, brings it to him, and presses his lips on it, lingering for a moment, before locking eyes with the other once again. 

Suzaku gasps at the action, and tries to get his hand back; fully mortified for being flustered over the younger man's actions. However, Lelouch doesn't let go, he just brings the hand down and pulls. The surprise move makes the lawyer stumble forward, Lelouch takes advantage of this to bring Suzaku closer to him; he uses his free hand to surround the older man's neck and guides Suzaku's other hand to take hold of his waist.

Their faces are just inches away from each other; Lelouch closes in, not breaking eye contact, and pecks Suzaku's lips "One..." he murmurs, just before placing another peck that lasts a bit longer "two..." a third peck, this one pressing the lips more firmly against the other "Three..."

Suzaku doesn't know what Lelouch is counting, but he doesn't want him to stop. On the contrary, he brings his other arm to keep a better hold of the other's waist and pushes Lelouch against the desk. When the fourth peck is upon him, Suzaku takes charge and doesn't let him move back for long, chasing after the other and pressing his lips together again, this time in a proper kiss that brings out pleasant moans from both of them.

Lelouch moves his fingers to play with the soft chestnut strands, enjoying how they feel on his skin, and open his mouth in delight when the tip of Suzaku's tongue laps at his lips slowly and insistently. The lawyer groans at this action, relishing in the feeling of tasting the other and bringing him pleasure.

Things start to heat up, but Lelouch is able to break the kiss; he takes Suzaku's lower lip and sucks on it as a way to control himself. When they separate, the younger man puts his forehead against the other; both are panting, their cheeks are flushed, eyes shining, and full of passion.

"Happy birthday Suzaku" Lelouch murmurs affectionately, letting go of Suzaku's silky strands to caress his cheek, enjoying the dazed look in those green eyes "I got you a present," he says tenderly, separating a bit more, but still keeping one arm around the lawyer's neck "This is more than enough" Suzaku declares, his eyes shining with many emotions making them as bright as sun-kissed leaves. If he can stay like this, with the younger man in his arms looking at him like he is now, he won't ask for more.

Lelouch puts two fingers under his high-necked shirt, brings out a black string trimmed with a few threads of gold, a clacking sound makes the lawyer look down, he sees an exquisite pair of white gold rings and feels his breath leaves him for a moment, only to come back with a gasp when the younger man takes the string out of the bands, brings Suzaku's left hand towards him, and with a lovely smile on his face slides one of the bands on the older man's ring finger.

Lelouch swiftly dons the other band on his left hand's ring finger and puts his hand against Suzaku's, contemplating the contrast of their skin and size and the way their bands glitter under the light "After all, there's no better way of representing the marital status of marriage than with wedding bands" he comments jovially, interlacing their fingers in a firm grip.

Suzaku is startled by those words "M-Marriage?" he asks with a stutter, his eyes wide, heart going wild.

Lelouch releases Suzaku's shoulder, the lawyer missing the touch almost immediately, on his face there's an expression indicating that he is forgetting something; he snaps his fingers in remembrance, looks around the desk and retrieves the folder from a while ago. He opens the folder and brings out one sheet of paper "Forgot that you get a copy after signing, my bad" Lelouch apologizes nonchalantly, handing the piece of paper to the older man.

Suzaku reluctantly loosens his hold on Lelouch's waist; the younger man's eyes shine in satisfaction at this, take the paper, and gives it a look. He gasps audibly when he discovers the reason behind his previous signature.

On his hand, in crisp and clear letters, is a legally, effective, and notarized marriage certificate; It has all the necessary signatures, including witnesses, Gino and Jeremiah, and from the one who bestows its authenticity, Lloyd. Suzaku is shocked at this.

"Does this mean that..." Suzaku whispers incredulously "we are married" Lelouch nods "and that we..." Suzaku tries "are husbands" the younger man concludes for him. 

"But, Lelouch, we have only met a few times for the last..."

"When it's my birthday?" asks the younger man "December 5th" answers Suzaku promptly "My favorite desserts?" inquires the other "Red velvet and dark forest cake" responds the lawyer without missing a beat, "My favorite three colors?" asks Lelouch with a hint of amusement "Black, gold, and green" answers Suzaku "My major?" the younger man inquires knowingly," business management, with associates in politics, and social communication" is the quick answer "And you've been following my podcast for years" states Lelouch smiling. Suzaku nods, a blush taking over his cheeks at the admission.

Lelouch softly puts his hand on the back of Suzaku's neck, guiding him closer slowly "your birthday is on July 10th" he caresses the skin under his fingertips "you love cupcake and green tea flavored sweets" he rubs their noses affectionately "your favorite three colors are White, gold, and violet" he kisses the corner of Suzaku's mouth "and I've been producing that podcast exclusively for you all this time" he murmurs sweetly, pecking the other's cheek.

Suzaku is perplexed by this information "What do you mean? I found your podcast when" Suzaku tries to recall "when one Lloyd Asplund helped you with some system bugs and application tools, right?" Lelouch probes, letting go of the lawyer, extending his arm to reach his headset, and bringing it between them; he presses a button. Seconds later Suzaku feels a vibration from his pocket; he takes out his cellphone from his pocket, his eyes seeing the familiar 'Zero Requiem' notification on his home screen

"I've been your sole podcaster; narrating stories, telling you relaxing myths, soothing facts and the like, for years" Lelouch confesses "you can say that I've been telling you sweet nothings to keep the stress at bay for a long time" he comments fondly, stepping closer to the older man, and using his other hand to trace Suzaku's arm with his finger.

The lawyer feels a shiver running down his spine. He wonders if the reason is the implication in Lelouch's words or the pleasant sensation from said man's touch.

"Also, the box of cupcakes and green tea confectionaries you get every two weeks are prepared by me" informs the younger man, grazing Suzaku's cheek with his nose, "And we've been writing to each other for a while as Julius Kingsley and KnightLance" he murmurs, placing a few butterfly-kisses on the lawyer's neck.

Suzaku stifles back a moan; he remembers that around a year ago, he got a friend request from Julius Kingsley through social media. As he doesn't have to keep his cool and severe lawyer image there, they hit it off in no time; sharing friendly banter and exchanging messages about their everyday life casually, as if they've known each other for longer than the time they've been interacting on the net 'That explains the feeling of familiarity, and the way I would feel better after each interaction' he thinks offhandedly.

For some reason, the idea that Lelouch has been focused only on him all this time makes Suzaku discover that there's a part of him, a possessive part that it's almost purring in satisfaction at the thought of how devoted the younger man has been acting towards him.

A nip on the neck brings him back from his musings "Don't think that I don't know that every once in a while you pass by the shop to check on me Mr. Kururugi, even if it's from across the street" Lelouch says in a playful tone "Oh right, it should be Kururugi-Lamperouge now, what do you think?" he asks airily, mouthing and nipping the lawyer neck, enjoying the vibrations he can feel from the other trying to keep his reactions down.

Suzaku feels that he's on a tight rope; he's barely keeping himself from falling down a cliff. He doesn't know what's holding him back. The way Lelouch is practically confessing that he feels the same way as the lawyer feels for him, that what Suzaku has been thinking to be just a dream can become reality if only he let himself go. However, he's stumbling and he wonders if maybe he needs a direct confession for the younger man, or is he being self-centered about it. After all, he has to confess too.

He fortifies himself mentally, and decides to take the plug; he will confess and hope for the best. There's already a white-gold band around his finger, so he isn't backing down, on the contrary; with that weight out of his shoulders, the lawyer is sure that whatever it is keeping him from fully enjoying, he admits that he's been physically delighted with the younger man's actions, it's his emotional scale that needs to find balance, having Lelouch in his arms will finally ease up completely.

"Lelouch, I..." two elegant fingers lay on his lips, stopping his words "I can predict what you're trying to say, and I admit that I want to go first," says Lelouch, moving his head back to meet Suzaku's gaze head-on "There are a few things that I must confess" he declares "First, those two 'accidental' kisses from years ago...

Memories invade Suzaku's mind; the first kiss, only a graze of lips while preventing Lelouch from tripping a few days after winning the custody case, during a small celebration in a family restaurant. The second kiss, a drunken one with the flavor of red wine, the night after losing the case against Charles, this last kiss full of passion and frustration still runs amok in his mind, when loneliness and yearning clash and manifest in his dreams.

"They weren't accidental in the slightest" he expresses, face getting closer to Suzaku's, "after all..." he says softly, lips caressing the other's, "I fell for you almost at first sight" he breathes, closing the gap between them with a soft loving kiss.

Lelouch isn't lying, he remembers quite vividly their first meeting; the understanding in Suzaku's eyes at Lelouch's aggravated words expressing his desire to protect his little sister Nunnally, Suzaku's determination and effort to win the custody case even at the risk of his starting career as a lawyer, the blinding smile and brilliant green eyes that even now, its memory makes the younger man's days seem better and brighter.

The bittersweet taste of his liquid courage when pressing his lips against the lawyer's, the night after seeing the despicable face of one Charles Zi Britannia walking away from his deserved punishment. The palpable pain and regret on Suzaku's face that time; what sparks the embers of from attraction and curiosity to obsession, desire, and much more towards the older man since then.

At that confession, Suzaku can't contain himself anymore; in one swift movement, and one gasp of surprise from the younger man, Lelouch is in the lawyer's arms like he weighs nothing. The younger man plans to protest at the treatment, "I feel the same way" says the lawyer, eyes burning and expression intense "You had me hopelessly captivated the moment I caught sight of your fierce and protective resolution, back then" he confesses. Lelouch aborts his complaints, brings his hands to press over Suzaku's chest, and snuggles on the curve of his shoulder and neck with a peaceful smile on his face. 

"Things are out in the open now" states Lelouch leisurely, tracing small patterns with his fingers on Suzaku's chest, "we have admitted our deeds" he starts to count with his other hand "acknowledged our feelings to each other" the younger man continues "and has come to a mutual understanding. There's only one thing left to do" Lelouch declares, moving his fingers to caress the other's neck.

"Before you inform me of that last thing, I have one last question" expresses Suzaku, his nose affectionately nuzzling the younger man's ebony tresses "What is it?" asks Lelouch absent-mindedly, relishing in the feeling of being in the lawyer's arms "How did you rope my co-workers, especially Lloyd Asplund, into this plan of yours?" Suzaku asks with a mix of curiosity and humor in his voice.

"That is a bit embarrassing" admits Lelouch "Lloyd is a distant relative who I lost contact with for a while, but we met by coincidence a few years ago, and..." the younger man clears his throat, a bit of red on his face "he discovered my 'fascination' towards you, found it, in his own words, hilarious, and decided to help" he continues, "as long as the situation was humorous, he would be a willing accomplice, to say the least," Lelouch expresses, a mix of helplessness and mirth on his face.

A laugh, simple and carefree escapes from Suzaku at this revelation, remembering his coworker's ramblings not long ago. He looks at the man in his arms adoringly, without backing down on his feelings. Lelouch answers with an admiring look of his own.

In an instant, a devilish smile appears on Lelouch's lips; the lawyer feels himself tremble with unrestrained anticipation, "Now, with all of your doubts being resolved" the younger man raises his left hand, the white band letting out a glint with the movement, and points to a door not far from them, "That's my room" he says, eyes darkening "my soundproof room" Lelouch clarifies, his voice getting that seductive and smoky timber once again "I think that as newlyweds, it's our lawful duty to consummate our union, don't you think so sir lawyer?" he inquires with a tilt of his head.

Suzaku tightens his hold on the other man, his eyes, two dark rain forest green silently devours Lelouch for a moment, his desire plain to see "You're absolutely right" he rasps, taking a few confident steps towards the pointed door "I would be remiss on my duties if I don't follow tradition" he reaches the doorknob and opens the door "and we can't have that" he enters the room "no, we can't" Lelouch agrees, voice almost a croon which turns into a moan when he feels the older man nipping his ear.

"I'll make sure to assume full responsibility and be throughout in my actions" Suzaku promises in a husky voice.

Without missing a step, the lawyer locks the door behind him and no sound can be heard at all.

* * *

A few days later, Suzaku takes a couple of weeks off work, citing 'family matters' as his reason with a no-nonsense face, ignoring Lloyd's knowing look while leaving the senior's office. His husband is waiting for him a few doors down, honeymoon trip tickets on hand, and a grin full of happiness and anticipation on his face.

Suzaku won't have it any other way.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> This has been the longest fic I've written in a decade. I'm pleasantly surprised by this. I also thank my new friend Nene-san for this.  
> I hope that this story is to your liking. Thoughts, opinions, and the like are quite welcome ^_^
> 
> Extra note:  
> The story Lelouch narrates at the beginning is titled "Bearskin" and it was collected by the Brothers Grimm. 
> 
> The Vermilion Bird of the South is the actual Asian myth, I just added the character traits and some things here and there.


End file.
